


seafoam green

by littlemissmeggie



Series: blow out the candles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panties, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: “Please, kitten,” drawled Harry, voice deep and sticky, seductive in a way he knew Niall couldn’t resist. “It’s my birthday.” Harry’s voice dropped even lower and he added, “Don’t you want to make Daddy happy on his birthday?”“Yes,” whispered Niall, blushing even deeper red.“What was that, kitten?” asked Harry.“Yes, Daddy,” said Niall.“Good girl,” praised Harry, patting Niall’s bum softly. “Now go put on these panties and let me see how pretty you look.”or...Harry's always wanted to see Niall in panties. It seems some birthday wishes do come true.





	seafoam green

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on tumblr on Harry's birthday. My friend Kim suggested I write some smut in which Niall does whatever Harry says for the whole day, including trying "that thing" he always says no to. 
> 
> I'd never written Niall in panties before...

“Niall,” said Harry to the pretty boy sitting in his lap. “ _Please_ , love.”

“Harry,” said Niall quietly, a flush on his cheeks, “I don’t—”

“ _Please_ , kitten,” drawled Harry, voice deep and sticky, seductive in a way he knew Niall couldn’t resist. “It’s my birthday.” Harry’s voice dropped even lower and he added, “Don’t you want to make Daddy happy on his birthday?”

“Yes,” whispered Niall, blushing even deeper red.

“What was that, kitten?” asked Harry.

“Yes, Daddy,” said Niall.

“Good girl,” praised Harry, patting Niall’s bum softly. “Now go put on these panties and let me see how pretty you look.”

Niall stood up and took the small pink shopping bag from where it sat next to Harry on the bed. Blush still rosy on his cheeks, Niall looked at Harry and said softly, “Okay, Daddy.”

Harry had wanted to see Niall in panties for ages, asking him a few times if he would wear them if Harry bought him a few pairs. Although Niall had absolutely no problem being called a _good girl_ or _Daddy’s princess_ —enjoyed it just as much as Harry, even—he’d not been too keen on the idea of panties.

But it was Harry’s birthday so maybe he could do it just this once.

Niall walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He set the small bag on the marble counter next to the sink and rifled through the ridiculous amounts of pink tissue before finding a pretty pair of seafoam green panties, silky and smooth. He held them up and was happy to see that they were just regular panties, maybe a _little_ cheeky, but not a thong or G-string.

Niall undressed, pulling off his shirt and jeans and, finally, his pants. With a deep breath, Niall stepped into the panties, dragging them up his thighs and over his bum, settling them around his hips.

After a couple minutes spent adjusting himself, trying to figure out the best way to position his soft cock, Niall looked in the mirror. He was surprised by how well they fit, how they smoothed over the curves of his hips and bum, the blue-green fabric not quite covering all of his arse and allowing his bum cheeks to peek out.

They looked good. _He_ looked good.

He opened the bathroom door and found Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only his boxer briefs.

Harry looked up and watched Niall walk into the bedroom. His mouth dropped open as his gaze raked over Niall’s body. “Oh, princess,” he said, hushed. “Come here. Come to Daddy.” Niall gave a shy little smile and stepped toward Harry, walking to stand between Harry’s legs.

“You’re so beautiful, love,” said Harry, hands moving to Niall’s hips and skimming down his satin-covered bum. He dipped his head forward and kissed the skin above the waist of the panties, lips pressing to Niall’s soft tummy.

With Harry’s hands caressing his hips and bum and lips wet against his tummy, Niall felt his cock getting firm, the silky fabric of the panties smooth against his length.

And then Harry leant back, hands trailing lightly down Niall’s bum and thighs, fingers wrapping gently around his skinny knees. “Give a twirl, princess,” said Harry, looking up to Niall’s face. “Let Daddy see how good you look.”

Niall blushed all over again, flush spreading from his cheeks down the column of his throat and across his chest. “Yes, Daddy,” he said, taking a few steps back from the bed. He spun around, giving Harry a glimpse of his arse partially covered in seafoam green satin.

“Mmmm, yeah, baby,” said Harry appreciatively, palming at his own clothed erection. “Turn around again. Let me see your pretty bum.”

Niall did as instructed, turning to face away from Harry, his peachy bum on display.

“So lovely,” said Harry, admiring Niall’s perky arse for a few moments. “You look good enough to eat.” Niall’s cock was _hard_ now, the head just peeking out from the leg opening. “Come here, baby,” said Harry.

Niall turned and walked back to Harry, stopping just in front of him. Harry reached out and placed his hands on Niall’s hips again, pressing slightly on the boy’s right side to encourage him to turn back around. Niall seemed to get the hint, turning to face away from Harry again. A few moments passed and then Niall felt Harry’s hands caressing the globes of his arse, rubbing the soft flesh.

“Daddy gets what he wants on his birthday, doesn’t he, baby girl?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” agreed Niall, inhaling sharply when Harry’s lips pressed to his left arse cheek. Harry placed kisses all over his bum, covering the left side before moving on to the right. Satisfied that he’d covered every inch of Niall’s arse with kisses, he moved to the small of Niall’s back, nipping at the skin and dragging his teeth along the waist of the panties.

“Daddy wants to fuck you while you’re wearing these panties, baby,” said Harry, catching the waist of the panties in his teeth and pulling away before releasing them, the elastic snapping back against the dip in Niall’s back.

“Okay, Daddy,” breathed Niall. “ _Please_.”

Harry scooted back onto the bed, pulling off his pants and relaxing back against a pile of pillows. “Come on, princess,” drawled Harry.

Niall crawled onto the bed after Harry, moving toward the taller boy. He stopped at Harry’s feet, looking at Harry a bit uncertainly. “Should I- Do you want me to take the panties off?”

“No, baby,” said Harry. “Leave them on.”

Niall nodded and moved to Harry, stradling his long legs.

“Kiss me, love,” said Harry, voice low and laced with adoration.

Niall smiled sweetly and leant forward, kissing Harry, tender and almost innocent. Harry moved a hand up to Niall’s neck, wrapping his long fingers around the back, deepening the kiss.

“Are you still stretched from before or do you need me to prep you?” asked Harry, thinking of their tryst in the shower a few hours earlier.

“No,” said Niall. “I mean, I’m fine. I’m- I’m ready.”

“Are you sure, kitten?”

“Yes,” said Niall, nodding against Harry’s forehead. “Just… can you please use lube?”

“Of course, baby girl,” said Harry, kissing Niall’s temple before moving to reach for the nightstand. He found the bottle of lube and squeezed a few drops onto his hand, grasping his hard cock and stroking it a few times, coating it with the lube.

“Lift up a little, love,” said Harry, tapping Niall’s hip before moving it back down to hold the base of his cock. Niall lifted up a bit and, with his free hand, Harry pulled Niall’s panties to the side, revealing his hole. He slipped one finger in, finding little resistance, and then a second, pressing into the second knuckles before dragging them out, repeating the action a few times.

Above him, Niall whined. “Alright, princess,” chuckled Harry. He removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock, working it inch by inch into Niall. Niall whimpered and Harry groaned, Niall’s tight heat and the satin of the panties rubbing against the side of his cock too much. “ _Fuck_ , princess! You feel so good.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” moaned Niall, riding Harry’s cock, Harry’s hands on his hips. “Thank you!”

“Oh, baby,” said Harry, pistoning his hips up into Niall at a bruising pace, fucking him rough and deep. “You’re such a good girl, giving Daddy whatever he wants, aren’t you, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” panted Niall, allowing Harry to fuck him hard and fast. “I love you, Daddy.”

“Oh, princess. I love you too.”

“ _Fuck_ , Daddy,” moaned Niall. “Daddy, please let me cum!”

“Look at you, _fuck_ ,” exclaimed Harry, noticing the dark green spot on the front of Niall’s panties, damp with precum. “You can cum, baby. Cum in your pretty panties.”

On cue, Niall came untouched, eyes closing as his long whimpering moan filled the room.

“Jesus, _fuck_ , princess,” groaned Harry, Niall’s orgasm causing his tight hole to clench around Harry’s cock. “I’m gonna cum. Gonna fill you up, love.”

“Please, Daddy. Please fill me up,” babbled Niall, completely exhausted where he lay on top of Harry’s chest. “Please.”

Harry grunted and came, holding Niall’s hips down to his own as he filled him with cum. They lay like that for a few minutes, Niall’s front flush against Harry’s, before Harry slowly lifted Niall off of his soft cock and rearranged his panties to cover his bum again.

“I love you, kitten,” he whispered into Niall’s ear.

“I love you too,” said Niall.

They were silent for a bit, Niall’s head on Harry’s chest and his panties damp at the seat. Harry looked down at him with a small smile.

“I think, um, I think I’d like more panties, please,” said Niall bashfully, cheeks pink.

Harry’s smile widened, dimples deep. “Oh, baby,” he said, “I’ll buy you all the panties you want.”

Niall smiled back and cuddled closer into Harry’s side. “Happy birthday, Haz.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/)! i'm quite friendly.
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated and encouraging!


End file.
